


日常

by 123Soysauce



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123Soysauce/pseuds/123Soysauce
Summary: 婚后po私设女儿
Relationships: Takanashi Tsumugi/Yaotome Gaku
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	日常

二阶堂爱整个人都躲在被子里，只剩下一双滴溜溜的大眼睛在外面，眨巴眨巴看着大和。她悄悄从下方探出一只手，拽着他的衣角，可怜兮兮地开口：“爸爸，我睡不着，我想听故事再睡。”  
二阶堂大和，第1001次感到天赋和遗传真不是个好东西。爱这家伙，长得和纺一样可爱，骨子里却像极了他，连那该死的表演天分也是。  
明知道她在骗他，他还是可悲地上了当。叹了口气，大和坐在她的床边，问道：“今天想听什么？“  
“你是怎么骗到，啊不是，怎么娶到妈妈的？她居然答应做你的老婆！真是太不可思议了！明明只是个眼镜大叔。”  
这个毒舌小鬼，唉！  
他无奈地挠挠头：“这种事情有什么好说的，你老爹这么帅。”  
然后，他就看见自己女儿一脸的嫌弃。  
不得不说，和他当初看他老爹的样子简直一模一样。  
天道好轮回啊！  
心中落泪，面上不显，大和帮爱捏了捏被角：“真没什么啦，你老爹当年好歹也是个偶像哎？偷偷喜欢你妈妈不敢说也不能说。拖着拖着就不当偶像了，毕业那天一不小心喝多了去找你妈妈告白。一开始还被认为是说胡话完全不在意……”  
“噫，老爹你好逊哦。”  
“喂喂喂，是你要听的好不好。不听就赶紧给我睡觉，不然我要去告诉你妈妈了——”  
大和推了推眼镜，露出了一个熟练到堪称反派的笑容。  
“切，就会用这招。”妈妈的贴心小棉袄——爱翻了个白眼，翻了个身，闭上眼睛，“下次给我讲完啊，我要听的。今天可以先睡。爸爸晚安。”  
“晚安。”  
……这家伙到底咋长成这样的啊？我那时候也没这么夸张吧？  
深深怀疑着自己教育方针的大和轻轻走了出去，带上了门，关掉了灯。

推开自己卧室门，纺因为工作还没回来，大和被女儿的一个问题勾起了回忆，也睡不着。本想来看看新剧剧本打发时间，却怎么也看不进去。  
时间过得真快啊……过往的一幕幕像是电影般从他眼前飘过。他索性放下剧本，双手放在脑袋后面靠着，仍由自己思绪乱飞。  
他还能挺清晰地记得自己从idolish7结业的那个晚上……啊啊，那已经是将近十年前了啊……  
一群酒量比自己差十万八千里的家伙一边哭着一边灌他酒……真是的。自己是年纪最大的，最先离开也是没有办法的事情嘛。都走过那么多磨难了，还哭哭啼啼的超级不像样子……  
但是啊，明明自己的酒量应该很好的，不知道是不是被那群家伙传染了，到最后也感觉醉醺醺的，甚至陪着那群笨蛋一起哭。  
哎，真是感觉傻透了。  
闹到半夜的时候，最先睡着的是陆，一织，环，接下来是三月，壮五……至于nagi那家伙，大和至今还怀疑他是装醉。  
反正最后还醒着的，只有自己和经纪人了。  
她也哭得很伤心，一边喝酒一边哭，眼角都是红的……谁劝都不听。让他总觉得有种莫名的负罪感。  
也许是气氛太好的原因，也许是他的心喝醉的原因，也有可能是终于完成了“偶像”这一使命的原因……总之，结果是他开口了：“经纪人小姐，有没有兴趣做我女朋友啊？”  
纺像是被人一下子按下暂停键，哭声戛然停止。僵直了三秒，她缓缓抬起头来，一脸呆滞：“大和桑？您在说什么？是喝酒喝糊涂了吧？啊……抱歉，可能是我喝多了，我有点幻听了。”  
“你没听错。”他趁着酒意上头，托起纺的右手，在她手背上落下一个轻轻的吻，“我在很认真地和你告白，我喜欢你。亲爱的纺，你愿意做我女朋友吗？”  
“哎哎哎？”纺喝了酒后有些薄红的的脸色一层一层继续往上泛红，最后头顶几乎在冒烟：“我我我……我……”  
然后，就“扑通”一下倒下了。  
喂喂？即使是现在他也能回忆那一幕——他吓了超级一大跳！酒都感觉清醒了不少，凑过去看了下，还好只是睡着了。  
经纪人小姐大概是酒后cpu处理能力跟不上，当机了。他有些哭笑不得。  
“这就很过分了小鸟游桑……大哥哥我也是鼓起很大勇气才和你告白的啊？‘  
最终，还是他这个主角负责照顾这群醉鬼……唉。  
再后来，又是小半年过去吧，在三月他们的帮助下，总算是告白成功了。他专职演员，纺继承了小鸟游事务所……然后结婚，纺怀孕……现在爱都六岁了，时间真是眨眼间就过去了啊。  
唔，这样说起来，工作原因，最近好久没见到三月了，正好明天周日，约他出来喝酒聊聊吧。

“所以说啊！爱酱到底为什么会变成那个样子啊！你不知道她看我那眼神！我这个父亲也太失败了吧？“大和猛地喝下一大口啤酒，长舒了一口气，大声向老朋友抱怨。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈那不是挺正常的吗？毕竟眼镜大叔就是不受小女孩欢迎啊！我倒是觉得爱酱在各个方面都真的很像你啊。“三月笑着咬了一口肉串。  
“就是这点让我伤心啊！她明明长得和纺那么像！内在却一点也不像外表那么可爱！“大和痛心疾首，”比起我这个爸爸，她反而更喜欢你们这些叔叔。“  
看着眼镜大叔一脸悲痛，三月简直乐不可支，泪花都有点飘出来了：“是的没错！这不是理所当然的吗！一织叔叔宠她，我给她好吃的点心，环会带她玩，壮五对她很温柔，陆亲和力强……比起你，反而是我们更受她喜欢哎。“  
“不要说了……“大和泄气似的瘫在桌上。  
“哎！小姑娘嘛！自家女儿只好自家宠啦！“三月爽朗地拍了拍他的肩，”你都骗走我们经纪人了还想怎么样！不要臭得瑟了你这个眼镜！当年我们谁不喜欢那么一点她？结果就这样栽在你手里了。“  
说着过往，三月也感慨起来了。  
“嘿嘿……是你们太慢了。“说起自家妻子，大和脸上不自觉开始微笑。  
“啧啧，收起你这恶心人的幸福笑容臭大叔！你以为你18啊！“三月一抖，然后又重重拍了他一下，”我们真的，都很羡慕你啊！好好对待我们的经纪人啊？“  
“嗯，当然。“

大和回到家的时候夜已经深了，爱早已熟睡。  
“欢迎回来！今天久违地和三月出去喝酒了，感觉如何？”难得的休息日，纺却给自己加了工作，穿着粉红的棉质家居服坐在电脑前敲着什么。  
“我回来了。”没多喝几口酒，大和的意识还算清醒，“我先去洗个澡换身衣服。难得的休息日，你也不要太劳累了。”  
“知道知道。”纺笑眯眯地看着他，“你路上说快到家就开始给你备着热水呢，去吧。”  
等大和洗完澡从房间里出来，纺还维持着原来那个姿势敲打着键盘。他不满地皱了皱眉，从背后抱住了她，头埋在她的脖颈间蹭了蹭，嗅着她和自己相同的洗发水味道：“不是说了不工作吗？”  
“哎呀，痒。”纺扭过头看了一眼大和因为热水澡之后越发红扑扑的脸，“就再做一点？你先去睡吧？”  
“不要。”大和手臂收得更紧了。  
“……好吧，那我们来聊聊。”深刻明白不要和喝酒的大和讲道理的纺答应了，“今天怎么感觉心情很好？和三月桑聊了什么吗？”  
“唔……没什么，只是觉得……很幸福。”大和的手轻松地伸入宽松家居服里面，握住了一双柔软。  
“呀……我还在工作——”纺手一抖，文档上多了几行乱码。  
“反正你现在肯定也是在做下星期或者再下星期的份，先不要管了。”他把头往前探，捉住了她的唇，“或者你也可以继续做，我自己干。”  
这人开黄腔还是这么熟练，纺扭了一把他的胳膊。  
“嘶。”一丝气音从他嘴里泄出。  
大和手上熟练地揪住那两颗红豆，轻轻揉捏，唤醒它们。他的嘴唇扫过唇瓣，就毫不客气地溜了进去，撬开贝齿，与里面的香舌共舞。  
大和放开她的时候，她的脸已经和他的一样红了。  
他的额头抵着她，视线对望。  
应该是很温馨的场面，除了他那只在她胸前作乱的手。  
“去床上。”她投降了。  
大和露出一个得逞的微笑，帮她整理好弄乱的衣物，双手抱起她，走回卧室。  
“你干什么！”纺慌乱地抱住他的脖子。  
“嘘——轻点，爱睡了。”  
“你也知道！”纺小声抱怨，音量倒是低了很多。  
进入卧室，大和反手锁上门，就把纺放到床上，三下五除二地扒掉她和自己的衣服。  
她的身体已经变成了粉红色，看起来极其可口。  
“慢点……”她的眼神湿漉漉的，一点威慑力都没有。  
大和从背后把她圈在了自己怀里，他很喜欢这个姿势，像是把全世界都抱在了怀里。沿着脊柱一路吻下去，让她起了一身细小的鸡皮疙瘩。  
“呜——别留下吻痕……上次被同事看到了。”她有点挣扎。  
大和啧了一声，还是没有太过用力。  
左手稍稍地握紧一只椒乳，右手下探，试探着进入蜜穴。  
那里已经开始湿了，淳淳小溪从穴里流出，打湿了他的手指。  
他缓缓进入，里面还有着紧涩感。  
纺反手握住他的手臂。这么多年过去了，他依然保持着自主锻炼的习惯，小臂结实有力，带给她强烈的安全感。  
大和另一只手也往下，揪住外面的小花珠缓缓搓摩。  
最敏感的地方被双重刺激，纺无意识地扭动身体，嘴里发出意义不明的呜咽声。不知道是想要逃离，还是想要更多。  
“嘶——别乱动啊。”大和嘶哑地低叹了一声，额头上沁出一颗颗汗珠。自家娇媚的小妻子在那要命的部位不停摩擦，换哪个正常的男人都受不了啊。  
“要命……就几天没做，怎么又这么敏感。”他抱怨似的低声呢喃，还恶意地往她耳朵旁吹了口气。  
“呀！慢点！”纺浑身一抖，没好气地拍了下他。  
“是吗。”大和不以为意，手指趁机更深入了一些，扣弄着她的敏感点。  
“唔……都说了慢点！那里不行！”高潮点被反复刺激，纺浑身像是有细小的电流通过般舒爽不已，手拽进了被单，腿脚绷直。  
仿佛有万千星光从脑海中划过，回过神来，纺才发现自己已经去了一次，身下床单一片泥泞。  
她靠在他身上喘气，他的身体和他一样，已经一层薄汗，空气中都是淫液的味道。身前，罪魁祸首慢条斯理地抽回了他沾满透明液体的手指，放在自己嘴里舔了舔。  
“那我就，正式开始了？”  
他故意挺了挺腰，纺只觉得有一个粗粗的棍子已经蓄势待发，从后面顶着她。

大和维持着从后面进入的姿势，轻轻托起纺的腰，把肉棒对准那个还滴着水儿的，颜色已经开始变得深红的小肉穴，让她缓缓吃下。  
那个物什进来的时候，因为有过充足的前戏，纺不仅不觉得难受，反而有种空虚终于被填满的快乐。她舒服地直哼哼。  
“就你享受了……”大和低喘了一声，紧致的媚肉全方面地咬住他，爽得升天，却又顾着她的感受不敢多动。  
“纺酱怎么还这么紧——还是我这个做丈夫的不够努力啊。反正爱酱长大了不好玩了，我们再生一个？”他说得半真半假。手上毫不松劲，抱着她的腰上上下下，让肉棒反复地深入浅出。  
怎么这么多年，在床上流氓的本性不仅没有整改，还越发严重了。纺嗔怪地瞪了他一眼。  
却不知，她这媚眼如丝，在大和看来，和挑逗无疑。  
“既然纺酱也同意，那我就要更努力点了。”他明知道纺的真实意思，却还是振振有词地睁眼说瞎话。  
嫌这个姿势不太好用力，大和干脆把纺往前放倒，让她趴在柔软的床单上，抬起她的小屁股，从后面一把插入。  
“呜呜——太深了啦……叫你慢点……大和——”  
大和的动作一顿，该死——下一次要和纺好好聊聊，都说了在床上用那种软乎乎的声音喊他名字，是犯罪。  
他控制不了自己的冲动，更卖力地抽插。肉体相交，发出带着羞人水声地“啪啪啪”的声音。  
“我真的不行了啦……”纺的声音更加无力绵软。  
大和双手托住她渐渐瘫软的腰，看着眼前美丽的身体勾出了一个迷人的弧度，忍不住低下头，亲了亲她的腰窝。  
“呀——不要——”随着一声惊呼，纺再也支撑不住自己的前半身，倒在床上，胸前被压出一个圆润的形状。  
小穴里涌出大量湿滑的液体，被肉棒一捅，湿湿哒哒全滴在床单上。  
“嗯——”突然缩紧的小穴让大和也不好受，他看着累到快要睡着的纺，还是软下心思，“算了，这次就放过你吧。”  
他加速进行最后的冲刺，在几个回合之后，在“这次想要个可爱点的孩子啊”的嘀咕声中，把浓浓精子全数射了进去。  
抽出性器之后，纺已经半眯起眼像是快要睡着的样子。大和从卧房直连的小浴室里拿热水浸湿的毛巾，细致地擦去了她浑身的痕迹。然后再给她套上家居服。  
全程，纺乖乖地倒在他怀里任他摆布。  
看着这样松懈的她，大和忍不住吻了吻她的额头，说着在她醒着的时候绝不会说出口的事情：“纺，谢谢你给了我一个家。能爱上你，能被你所爱，能有爱酱，真是太好了。”

第二天，周一，晚上  
一家三口坐在沙发上看电视，纺看着女儿递过来的单子，难得地皱起了眉，一脸为难：“爱，妈妈周四下午有个重要的会议。这次家校日只能让你爸爸去了，好不好？”  
二阶堂爱一张期待的小脸瞬间垮掉，她嘟了嘟嘴，一脸的闷闷不乐。  
“……二阶堂爱小朋友，您这是什么眼神？我就这么拿不出手吗？”二阶堂大和陷入了严重的自我怀疑，他在女儿心里到底是个什么形象？  
“可疑的大叔。上次陪我去，带着超可疑的帽子和口罩，鬼鬼祟祟的，还差点被保安大叔拦住进不去门。”爱小声嘟囔。  
“呃……”大和无法反驳。他不是怕走在路上被粉丝认出来然后迟到嘛……这也是没办法的事情啊……  
说起他现在的工作，纺一心追求她的事业，大和也知道她对工作的热爱，全力支援着她。他包揽了家里的家务活和大部分对爱的养育工作。除了偶尔接到非常不错的剧本和老朋友的委托之外，基本不怎么演戏了。  
数量虽然少，质量可一点也不低，甚至有了“二阶堂大和=好剧”的奇妙公式。总之他现在活得低调，忠实粉丝可着实不少。  
……特别是年纪比较大的阿姨们。  
想到这，大和也有点焉，说实话，他也不是很想去学校这种阿姨聚集的地方。他求助似的看了老婆一眼：“纺——会议不能推迟之类的吗？”  
受着一大一小两双闪亮眼睛双重攻击的纺硬着头皮开口了：“这次真的不行。”然后她就看着父女两一模一样地低下头。  
“既然这样……爱啊，你就只能接受眼镜大叔去你的家校日喽。”大和装模作样的叹气，拍了拍爱的肩膀。  
爱人小鬼大，学着大和的样子拍了拍他的肩：“既然妈妈要工作了，那就没办法了，眼镜爸爸，拜托你正常点和我去家校日喽。”  
“你们两……”纺笑着摇了摇头。

周四，家校日  
大和纠结了一早上，决定不带帽子，只带个口罩，看起来应该没有那么奇怪吧？  
就当自己感冒了，嗯感冒！  
他满意地看着自己的打扮，带着爱小朋友出门。  
这一天过得还算可以，在大和警觉的注意之下，没有什么意外。  
但是，果不其然，悲剧总是在最后发生的。  
陪着爱离开学校的时候，她看着校门口一个稍大的小女孩眼前一亮，瞬间挣脱了大和的手扑了上去。  
“开心姐姐！”  
“爱酱！”那个小女孩顺着喊声成功地接住了爱。  
“小心点。”她摸了摸爱的头。  
“嘿嘿。”爱拿头蹭了蹭她。  
“你好，我是爱酱的爸爸。”大和这才反应了过来，追上去打了招呼。  
“叔叔你好，我叫不立开心，是爱酱社团的前辈。”名叫开心的小女孩礼貌地和他打了招呼。  
“谢谢你一直照顾我们爱酱，她很喜欢你呢。”看着爱对她的亲昵，大和甚至有了一点微妙的嫉妒。我家小女孩对不会对我撒娇！不过，这女孩好可爱啊，真有家教。  
走神和松懈之下，他不小心漏出了一点本音。  
嘛……无妨，这么小的孩子肯定不认识他……  
“您，您是二阶堂大和吗？二阶堂大和，二阶堂爱……我怎么就没想到……”  
大和看着女孩因为兴奋和激动加快的语速和闪亮的双眼，觉得自己脸有点疼。  
“我不……”他连忙想否认。  
“我爸爸就叫二阶堂大和，你认识他吗？”二阶堂·专拆爸爸台·爱发言了。  
“完了。”一瞬间，大和就傻在了原地。  
“真的是您！麻烦您给我签个名吧！我和我妈妈都特别喜欢您！我我我我太高兴了！”女孩双眼闪亮无比，紧张地甚至从包里拿出笔和本子的手都有点抖。  
上了年纪的阿姨，对“签名”这种事情可是敏锐无比，不管认不认识，总之拿个签名总是没错的！更何况，刚刚没听错的话，那可是那个“二阶堂大和”？  
看着周围的视线，大和暗呼一声“不好！”飞速给自己的小粉丝签完名，让爱酱和她说完再见后，抱起爱酱一个冲刺回到车上。  
直到车门关门，把视线都阻隔在外面，大和才把爱安放在座位上，长舒了口气。  
“没想到自己居然有那么小的粉丝……真是太大意了。”大和内心一阵哀叹，然后看向爱，发现她从刚刚起就一直呆呆的。  
“怎么了？”  
“爸爸啊……”她的说话声也很机械。  
“嗯。”  
“你原来真是个著名演员，不是吃妈妈软饭的啊？”  
“哈？”

二阶堂大和感受到了人生的冲击，他觉得自己有必要和自己女儿好好谈谈。  
“你爸爸我真的是个演员啊？你怎么会那么想？”  
“因为啊……你一直呆在家里，偶尔出去几天，然后又回来了。”  
“为了多陪陪你啊。”  
“可你活得和小老头似的，妈妈那么年轻漂亮。”  
“这我倒是没法反驳，可你爸爸我现在也还挺年轻帅气的吧？”  
“也是哦……可我身边同学都不认识你，我看你出演的电视剧也看不懂，网上资料也不多……我还以为你是个三流小演员呢……可是！开心姐姐居然那么喜欢你！”爱一脸三观都碎了的表情。  
“那只是因为我演的剧你现在都看不懂……”没想到自己女儿居然对自己有那么多误解，大和摸了摸鼻子，而且最终破解误解还是因为一个小粉丝……果然对于这年纪的小女孩来说，比较大的孩子最让人信服吗？  
“不过爸爸其实怎样都无所谓吧？我还是你的爸爸啊？”大和笑着摸了摸他的头。  
爱的小脑瓜明显承受了她这个年纪不该有的努力，然后终于宣布了放弃：“呜……也是！爸爸爸爸，今天我们吃什么？”  
“哎……今天爸爸也累了不想做饭，反正妈妈晚回来，我们偷偷点炸鸡吃怎么样？”  
“好哎！”


End file.
